Merlin's day off
by dreamland4
Summary: Merlin has a day off causing a jealous Arthur and a bumbling Gwen. I own nothing of Merlin. Please review if you can.


**Comments: Well first of all sorry for any mistakes, my mind is all over the place today as you will notice. This is a story that I wasn't too sure if I should post, but hey I am going to anyway. I hope you like it.**

"No _Merlin_ you cannot have the day off" Arthur looked at Merlin disgusted "The Prince of Camelot cannot take the day off so my servant cannot" He half laughed and continued sorting through the mound of paper work he had to complete.

"Well I guess if you can't live _without me_" Merlin teased.

Arthur whipped his head "Of course I can live without you...any idiot can polish armour and better than you do anyway" how dare he suggest a prince would be so reliant on a servant.

"Excellent...well I shall see you Sunday" Merlin made for the door.

"MERLIN" He stopped his hand on the door handle.

"Sire...do you miss me already?" He had to keep winding him up otherwise he would never get the  
day off and he needed to a friend's wedding.

Arthur stood up hands on his hips "Miss you...huh... I am looking forward to the peace and quiet without a bumbling idiot annoying me"

Merlin smiled "Excellent" he was just about to exit when he thought he should tell him about plan B...he had to have a back up just in case winding him up would not do the trick.

"Gwen will be here in the morning to take care of you" Merlin raised his eyebrows up and down and watched Arthur's face change from arrogance to shock.

"Goodnight" and Merlin left.

Arthurs shocked expression then turned to the brightest smile "Ha... A day with Guinevere...thank you Merlin" his stomach now jumping up and down in anticipation for a whole day with her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That night he didn't sleep, he couldn't. He hadn't seen Guinevere in at least two months, since the dragon attack everyone had been so busy that their paths had not crossed.

Arthur looked in the mirror, he had carefully chosen his lucky red tunic... his hands combed through his hair and he sniffed his armpits, he was ready.

The sun hadn't started to rise yet...but he wanted to be dressed and waiting when Guinevere walked through the door...he tried not to smile, after all he had to act not too bothered by her arrival. He knew enough about women to know that the fun was in the chase...Arthur thought on his words, the truth was he was pretty sure that Guinevere was not like any other women he had met...so he was not convinced that approach would work.

Arthur contemplated the wonders of Guinevere...apart from her obvious beauty she had something else...something special. For a start her head was not filled with hair and fancy dresses but she was probably the smartest women he had every had the pleasure of meeting...she had a way of seeing life, not as mere black and white...but with such bright colour that it made anyone lucky enough to talk to her light up.

The sound of footsteps coming down the corridor snapped him out of his thoughts...he jumped up standing by the door, no that looked to desperate...he sat down and pretended to read the parchment in his hand. His heart started to beat faster and his stomach nervously gurgled.

A light tap could be heard and Arthur shifted to a more casual position on the chair raising his left leg to rest upon the other.

The door creaked open and Arthur continued to stare at the parchment...he wanted to turn around and grab her launching her into a passionate embrace, but he had to remain calm, he was the Prince of Camelot afterall.

Gwen's stomach jumped up and down as she slowly opened the large wooden door, would he be in bed. Her face flushed red at the thought and she had to think about anything else to tame it, she cursed Merlin for putting her through this. It was not that she did not want to spend time with Arthur, it was just that a whole day seemed a little excessive...but Merlin as usual made it very hard for her to refuse. 'Just don't make an idiot of yourself' she whispered and she took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Your dressed?" Gwen stared at the dressed Arthur and mentally slapped herself.

Arthur turned to look at her and her face flushed red "Sorry I mean...um good morning my lord she tried to curtsy but her legs felt wobbly. In an effort to remain composed she walked to the table to place the tray down. Why on earth did she feel this nervous, she had spent two days alone with him in her house and never felt this way before.

Arthur turned back to the parchment trying to hide the laughter that trembled on his lips "Good Morning Guinevere...would you prefer that I were _not dressed_?"

Crash! at Arthur's words Gwen dropped the bowl of fruit intended for his breakfast. "Oh no!" Apples, oranges and grapes rolled around the floor as she stumbled to grab them.

Arthur tried not to laugh as he stood up to help her, he picked up a couple of apples and placed them in the bowl, brushing her fingers with his own on the way. Arthur noticed how her cheeks would turned pink even at the slighted touch and he made a mental note to do that more often.

Gwen couldn't believe what a bumbling idiot she was being and knowing Arthur he would not let her forget it, she needed to compose herself to get some form of dignity back.

"I apologise my lord"

Arthur smiled cheekily at her "Think nothing of it"

Gwen walked past him and placed the fruit on the table as she did she noticed something peculiar, the parchment that Arthur had been reading was upside down...payback she thought.

"I didn't know you could read upside down sire?" Gwen turned to watch Arthur's face go from smug to embarrassed.

"Of course" What an idiot, he had been too busy watching Guinevere to even notice the parchment in his hand.

Gwen bit her lip to stop her laughing "Well there must be no end to _your talents_?"

"Indeed" Arthur sat down avoiding looking at her.

Gwen gathered his washing and made a quick exit, Arthur then banged his head on the wooden table "Smooth Arthur very smooth".

When Gwen finally entered his chambers again, she did so with a renewed confidence...she would not become one of these women that Arthur could melt with a single look. She would be strong and confident and maybe tease him a little...see how he liked that.

"Guinevere...breakfast was delightful" Arthur said as he tried to fix his own armour and doing a very poor job of it.

"I am glad it pleased you" she walked up and immediately started to help him.

Arthur couldn't help but watch how easily Guinevere managed to fix the armour...her delicate hands placing every shiny part effortlessly to his body.

Her fingers brushed past his hand and he took the opportunity to grab it. Gwen watched as he lifted her hand in his "Thank you"

"Of..course" she stuttered... so much for being cool and teasing, with one look or touch she was a complete mess.

Arthur nodded and released her hand, it dropped to her side and tingled at the loss of touch. "Well I better be off to training, would you care to watch?"

"Yes" Gwen replied immediately, the thought of 12 hot men waving their swords about... what girl could refuse?

Arthur laughed, he had suspected she would have some excuse to not attend, but he was glad to have her company, plus he could show her some of his new skills.

"Excellent, you can give me your honest opinion on my new knights" They walked in silence, Gwen keeping a few steps behind him as was expected.

"Good Morning Gwen" Sir Anthony smiled and winked at her as they arrived at the training ground.

"Sir Anthony" Gwen curtsied.

"Guinevere" Sir Leon bounded over taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it...Arthur looked very annoyed.

"Her name is Gwen" to you anyway, Arthur snapped.

"I apologise Gwen" Leon rolled his eyes and went off to training.

Arthur looked completely put out and Gwen smiled "You call me Guinevere" she said as she tightened the strap on his chest plate.

Arthur let out a sigh "Exactly"

Gwen smiled jealousy really did suit him. Arthur trained hard and so did his new knights...Gwen could see why the maids were getting so animated about them...especially Sir Percy, his olive skin and emerald green eyes definitely made him the centre of all gossip these days and he certainly knew how to handle the sword. Gwen watched every detail of his new skills...in fact she was so caught up in thinking about this new knight that she did not see Arthur approach.

"Guinevere!" Gwen quickly stood straight, he looked annoyed at her...was she supposed to be doing something, a job that Merlin had not informed her off?

"I take it you are enjoying the view?" Arthur gestured wildly at Sir Percy.

"Yes...I mean no ...they fight well" Arthur stood there hands on his hips.

"Did you not see me win against Sir Gwain?"

Gwen looked guilty the truth was she had not seen him practice on the other side, she had been too busy staring at Percy. "Yes"

Arthur let out angry puffs of air "Then you would have known that I LOST" he threw his sword on the floor, causing her to jump. He had lost because he kept looking to see if Guinevere was watching him only to find her drawling over another man.

"Sorry sire" What could she say, he was obviously annoyed...Arthur tapped his foot angrily on the ground.

"Well maybe you would be better off back at the castle...but then perhaps you would find someone else to gawp at there too!" he was raising his voice and the other knights had started to turn around.

She could not believe he was talking to her like this, it was not as though she was his property. Plus she was doing as he had asked. "My lord, I am sorry if I have offended you...but I believe you did ask me to comment on your new knights skills"

Arthur's huffed, it was true he had asked her to comment on the new knights. But was she really looking at his swordsmanship? "Well what was the verdict?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for her to admit she was not doing as he asked.

"Well...he is a very skilled swordsman, but I believe his left side to be a lot weaker than the right. And his footing is all wrong" hah, Arthur stood there surprised at her answer, that would teach him to try and mess with a blacksmiths daughter.

"Really...how so?" Gwen pointed at Sir Percy fighting.

"His right food tends to incline...making it easy for him to lose balance" Arthur stared at Sir Percy, he noticed his right foot at a slight incline. She was right, unless your stance remains strong it would definitely cause issue in his training.

"You were looking at his training...not his assets?" he said quietly.

Gwen had to smile, he was jealous and protective and that was extremely hot! "Why would another knight interest me?"

Arthur's smile lit up the sky "Now I think a rematch is in order!"

He turned back towards Sir Gwain his sword back in hand. He won the second match and when he did he looked immediately to Guinevere and she smiled proudly at him.

As she walked back with Arthur and the other knights she had to smile...he stood next to Sir Percy who was a good inch taller than him and she watched as Arthur tried to stand taller.

Most people saw Arthur as a tough, self centred man who care for nothing but fighting. But she could see through the tough exterior and into the large heart that ruled his actions and she loved that about him.

As they were walked towards his chambers a young guard called out for him "My lord"

"The King has requested your presence at the council meeting sire" the young man nervously bowed.

Arthur sighed, the meeting would eat into his time with Guinevere... "Tell him I will be there shortly"

"Guinevere...would you join me for dinner?"

"I hardly think that..." Arthur dragged her from the corridor and into a hidden alcove.

"Guinevere many things about this" he gestured between them "Is inappropriate...opportunities for us to spend time together are rare, don't ruin it by reciting the obvious hurdles in our way".

Gwen sighed as Arthur reached out and stroked her cheek "I am tired of dancing around us Guinevere, join me, or Sir William if you like...let us not waste these precious moments"

"I would like that" in the darkness she could tell he was smiling.

"Excellent...I will get out of the meeting as soon as possible" and he quickly left the alcove...Gwen leaned back against the wall and sighed. Of course she wanted to spend an evening with Arthur but what happens after that? It wasn't tonight she was worried about it was the day after and the one after that...what happens when the music stops playing and she is alone in the world again with only the memories of a perfect night to keep her company? A tear fell down her cheek.

Gwen needed to take her mind of tonight for a bit, so went to see Gauis.

"Hello Gauis" Gwen tried to smile, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Gwen...lovely to see you please sit" She did as he asked and watched Gauis stir some bright green liquid that smelt foul.

"You know Gwen...I like to think of myself as having two children, one being Merlin for all my sins and the other being you"

Gwen smiled at the sentiment "Thank you"

Gauis looked over the brim of his glasses "So what is troubling you?"

Gwen looked away from his stare "Ah...affairs of the heart" Gauis placed his glasses on the table and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know Gwen...I have been in love before, the kind of love that burns so brightly that you are afraid that without it, you would live in darkness" Gauis looked off into the distance and Gwen's hand placed over his. "The point is Gwen, nobody knows what the future holds...so why worry about it?" Gauis didn't need to be told the reasons he should not be encouraging the match, but the truth was he had never seen Arthur so happy and he knew that Guinevere would make an excellent queen, given the opportunity.

Gauis patted Gwen's hand "I am not worthy of him" her voice was strained the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my dear Gwen, you are more than a match for Arthur...in fact I would say you are too good for him" Gauis pulled her into a hug. "Now stop making up excuses...and for once stop doing what you feel is right for everyone else and do what is right for you...after all this kind of love is rare" He pulled her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now go _have a little fun_"

Gwen smiled, maybe she should just seize the day and stop thinking so much about what will be and think of what is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had struggled to get out of the meeting and the no doubt boring feast that would be planned afterwards. He had pulled a _Morgana _and told them he had a headache.

As he made his way back to his chambers, he hoped Guinevere hadn't changed her mind about spending the evening with him. When he entered his chambers he found a note on the table "Here we go" he thought opening the note before him.

"Perhaps it is best that tonight Sir William came home for dinner!" Arthur smiled reading the last few words again, home for dinner. He liked that.

It didn't take him very long to get changed and even less time to make a plan of escape...he placed pillows under his bed, told the guards not to disturb him and bolted the door, he then escaped out of the servants entrance.

Xxxxxxx

Guinevere was busy chopping vegetables and didn't notice Arthur enter through the back door.

"Guinevere"

"Arthur!" She jumped dropping the carrot she had in her hand.

"William!" He corrected, Gwen laughed and turned around to look at him.

"I hadn't expected you so soon" she had thought Arthur would be late, the council meeting always dragged on.

"Well...I faked a headache"

Gwen laughed "And they believed you?" Arthur looked wounded.

"Of course they did...I am Sir William after all, who would not believe this face" he approached Guinevere his face mere inches from hers and she laughed nervously.

"Well I guess you have a point, it's a very believable face" her back was now against her counter and Arthur's arms held by either side trapping her.

"So I believe you owe Sir William a kiss!" Gwen's heart beat faster and she licked her lips, compose yourself Guinevere .

"What would give you that impression Sir William?" Gwen leaned a little closer to his lips teasing him.

Arthur gulped "Well, I did win the jousting tournament last year and it is customary for a lady to give the winning knight a kiss!"

"Hmm" Gwen slowly trailed her hands up his tunic and into his golden hair... "I am no lady" and she turned around and began chopping vegetable.

Arthur sighed and stepped back "You are a cruel, cruel women Guinevere"

Gwen laughed and Arthur groaned. She had to admit it took all of her strength not to kiss him, but where would the fun be in that...he was on her turf now and she would take some control back.

"Ok so no kissing, what about questions?" Arthur clapped his hands together and sat down.

"Questions?" Gwen's stomach jumped around nervously.

"Yes I want to know all about you" his mind started formulating all the things he wanted to know about her.

"There is nothing to tell, that you do not already know" Gwen hated talking about herself.

Arthur stood up "Right, I will ask the question and you just answer quickly without thinking about it"

Gwen sighed, she hated this "But I haven't agreed" she placed the final ingredients in the stew.

"Of course you have" Arthur placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her towards one of the two chairs "Sit"

"Right first question...and don't over think it" Arthur sat down and tapped his hands on the wooden chair waiting for agreement.

Gwen grumbled a confirmation.

"What is your favourite colour"

"Purple"

"Meat or fish"

"Fish"

"Choice of weapon..Sword or bow"

"Sword"

"Arthur or Percy"

"Arthur" Gwen laughed and Arthur smiled.

"First kiss"

" Sir Leon" his smile soon dropped and Gwen clamped her hands over her mouth.

"LEON?" his voice was high and he stood up pacing up and down. "LEON your first kiss was with LEON"

He couldn't believe it "Details NOW!" Arthur stood in front of her.

"I really don't think..."

"NOW...I want to know everything" he didn't know why he needed to know but a beast was growing inside of him and he needed some reason to kill Leon.

"Arthur please it does not matter" Gwen stood up and went back to the pot and stirred it ignoring the angry noises coming from Arthur. Twice she had made him jealous today.

"Matter, of course it matters Leon is 7 years older than you, of course it matters... if one of my knights forced themselves on you" he felt sick at the words that left his mouth.

Gwen laughed and stopped when Arthur looked disgusted "He did not force himself on me, I did him"

"You...him, when, where, why?" the questioned fired rapidly and Guinevere realised he would not just forget it.

"I knew this was a silly idea" Gwen turned away from him.

"Just answer _the question_!" he looked like he was interrogating a criminal.

"I was 13 years old, in the corridor of the castle and it was a dare...happy" she couldn't believe she had to talk about this again.

"A dare?" he couldn't believe it.

"Yes a dare...now can we please drop it" she pleaded with him.

"Really, what happened?" his arms remained crossed and he stared at her.

Did he not hear the part of I do not want to remember? "No...this is silly, can we not just continue the evening?"

"You either tell me or I could ask Leon...I am sure he remembers the whole event in detail"

Guinevere looked horrified "You would not?"

"I would" Arthur looked too smug and she wanted to wipe that look off his face "Come on Guinevere, no secrets!"

"Alright, but you must promise to not mention this to anyone?" Gwen pointed at him threatening.

"As you wish" Arthur sat back down.

"Sally the kitchen maid dared me to kiss Sir Leon...so.."

"Why Leon?" Arthur interrupted not wanting to miss a detail.

Gwen leaned against the table for support "All the girls liked him"

"All the girls...meaning you had an attraction to him as well?"

Gwen bit her lip and closed her eyes ready for an explosion "Yes"

She could hear Arthur grinding his teeth, but no explosion "And then what happened?"

"I saw him coming along the corridor and I kind of..." Gwen turned away to hide the embarrassed look on her face "I launched myself at him"

Arthur tried not to laugh, imagining a 13 year old Guinevere jumping on Sir Leon "What happened then?" he wanted all of the details before he succumbed to laughter.

Could this be anymore awkward, Gwen wanted the ground to swallow her up "I kissed him and he sort of..."

"Sort of what?" he didn't know why it bothered him so much, but he presumed it was because it had not been him that she had liked at that age.

"He kissed back" the chair scrapped across the floor as Arthur stood up.

"He what?" Gwen turned to see Arthur staring at her angrily.

"Look this is silly, I was thirteen...can we not just forget about it?" she pleaded, she didn't dare tell him that actually Leon and her had more than a couple of dalliances over the years...never more than a kiss...but still enough to make Arthur mad.

"You were thirteen and he was 20...IT'S DISGUSTING!" Arthur started pointing at her and then she snapped.

"Disgusting you can hardly talk at 13 you were doing more than KISSING, so don't get all high and mighty on me Arthur Pendragon!"

"Well at least I was open about it rather than pretending to be all sweet an innocent...why pretend when you are just a..."

Her eyes were wild "A WHAT?" she poked him in the chest.

"So who else then...who else on your long list or should I just count all my knights amongst your accomplishments?" His eyes narrowed.

"WHY NOT COUNT THE WHOLE OF CAMELOT, if you opinion is so low of me" She pushed him back and tried to make it to the door.

Arthur snapped out of it and reached her before she left, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him, tears streamed down her face and he felt his heart breaking...he was such an idiot. Guinevere was not _that kind of women,_ he had met enough of them to know that. "I am so sorry Guinevere"

She pulled her arm away "You are a rude, arrogant PIG" she hit him on the chest .

"I know...I just can't seem to think straight with you" he put his hands up to stop her hitting him again. "I get this awful feeling when I think of you and other men, Sir Percy...Leon, Merlin and I cannot control it"

"Merlin?" Gwen finally looked at him hoping Merlin had not told him about that kiss!

"Yes I know you would never be attracted to him, of course" he ran his hands nervously through his hair; "But I hate the way he can spend time with you and I cannot!" Arthur now paced around "I hate that you liked Sir Leon over me"

"But I was thirteen Arthur" he didn't stop to look at her.

"I hate how you tend to other men's wounds and how you smile at people in town...I hate how they can make you laugh when I cannot" He stopped pacing and stood in front of her taking her hands in his "I hate that anyone of them could marry you today and that I cannot" he placed her hands to his lips .

Gwen's heart broke "Arthur please" she could not stand going from hate to love in such a short period of time.

"I love you Guinevere a kind of love that brings out the worst and the best in me...I cannot change that, I will try but I fear it is a battle that cannot be won...I am doomed to be an arrogant pig until you are my wife"

"Arthur please" tears rolled down her cheek.

Arthur rubbed them away "Just forgive me, please...let us start again, no more questions just dinner and maybe a kiss"

This caused Gwen to finally smile "Hello Sir William"

"Hello Guinevere" he picked her hand up and kissed it.

Dinner was eaten in relevant silence, the echo from the argument and subsequent confession still making it hard for either of them to find the right words.

Gwen began clearing the plates when Arthur wrapped his arms around her from behind "Dinner was delicious" he kissed her neck and she leaned back against him "I am sorry for before...words were never my strong point" the little kisses going along her neck made it very difficult for her to think straight.

"Maybe you should do more action then"

"Maybe you are right" Arthur spun her around and placed his lips on hers...Guinevere's temporary shock was replaced with fevered passion. They travelled backwards their lips locked together, and fell onto her tiny bed...Arthur's hands took on a mind of their own and fiddled with the back of Guinevere's corset and Gwen's hands travelled up Arthur's tunic feeling every muscle along the way...Arthur groaned at her touch.

Knock Knock. Gwen and Arthur pulled apart staring at the small wooden door.

"I have left the head ache potion by the door" Gauis had been told to give Arthur something to ease his pain, having not found him in his chambers he had gone to the one place he knew he could be found. "Don't worry no one suspects a thing" he whispered through the keyhole.

Gwen buried her face in Arthur's chest and started laughing with embarrassment.

"Thank you Gauis"

"You're welcome, have fun...and um well, be good!" at this they both muffled their laughter!

Arthur didn't know what to make of Gauis knowing about him and Gwen, but by the sounds of it Gauis was on his side and to be honest he had probably just stopped them from committing to each other.

Gwen lifted off of Arthur her face blushed but still laughing "Well that was a little..."

"Embarrassing" Arthur offered helping Gwen off of him.

"Yes" Arthur gestured for her to turn around and he fastened her corset back up.

"Maybe we should thank him, for reminding me to be honourable" Gwen sighed.

"Maybe we should not"

"Guinevere!" Arthur pretended to be shocked and she laughed.

They lay in each others arms, Arthur stroking her delicate hand "You know you make it very hard for me" Guinevere looked up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my life was always laid out for me...and now...my future is uncertain" Arthur smiled.

"You seem happy about that?" Arthur kissed her on the forehead and she lay back down on his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"Very...you know before I met you...life was boring, yes I had my training and adventures. But it didn't have anything special...it was dark. But now with you, I find I enjoy everything more...I have a purpose, one I look forward to" Gwen sighed.

"For a man who is not good with words, you seem to be doing a pretty good job at making me love you even more" Arthur stopped stroking her hand.

"You know I don't think you have every said those words to me" Arthur lifted up causing her to have to look at him.

Gwen rolled her eyes " You know I do"

"Well then say it properly" Arthur challenged. The truth is Gwen thought that saying those words were her last form of defence, that once they were out there she would feel vulnerable, but the truth was she already felt that way.

"I love you Arthur..." Arthur kissed the rest of the sentence away, he had waited so long to hear those words from her lips...too long.

From that night on an agreement was made, Gwen would wait for Arthur and remain a good distance from any other knight and Arthur would keep his temper in check and work towards spending more time with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Merlin came back the next morning he found Arthur fully dressed looking out of the window.

"Good morning" he waited to hear some kind of sarcastic comment but none came.

"Merlin...I believe you have another wedding to attend next month" Arthur turned to look at Merlin who looked completely confused.

"Guinevere has agreed to cover your duties" the penny dropped and Merlin smiled.

"And I presume the month after that another wedding and another until a certain prince marries?" Merlin said placing his breakfast down.

Arthur laughed "Exactly"


End file.
